Poor Kokok
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Pemasukan SHINee sedang sedikit. Job sepi, sementara uang belanja menipis. Key mencoba menariki iuran buat beli lauk ke member lain. Tapi mereka nggak mau ngeluarin duit dengan banyak alasan. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Key ! Ayo ayo RnR !


**Title** : SHINee Condition_Part Key *kondisi dimana masing-masing member SHINee bertindak konyol*

******Author** : DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Humor Gaje

**Length** : 5 Part (3 of 5)

**Casts** : Member SHINee

**Cameo** : Leeteuk Suju as tukang sayur

Eunhyuk Suju as Jeng Eunhyuk

Heechul Suju as Mpok Heechul

Kokok as ayamnya Onew

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SHINee dan SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

* * *

***Poor Kokok***

* * *

Suasana pagi itu sepi sekali. Seperti nggak ada kehidupan di dalam dorm SHINee. Nggak seperti biasanya, Jonghyun yang biasanya bangun paling pagi dan membangunkan member lain, kini masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Begitu pula Onew, Taemin dan tentu saja Minho yang masih ngiler sambil memeluk erat gulingnya.

Tapi kasur Key udah kosong. Ternyata Key udah bangun, Key memang paling malas kalau disuruh ngebangunin member. Key merasa eman-eman dengan suara tenornya kalau harus ngebangunin anak SHINee, terutama ngebangunin Minho si raja dari rajanya kebo ! *plak plak plak #digampar ma Flames*

Key membuka kulkas, mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak hari ini. Dengan cemberut Key menutup pintu kulkas, dia berjalan ke kamar.. Ternyata persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah habis. Hanya tersisa 1 telur puyuh, 1 bawang putih dan 1 cabai. Key mengambil satu-satunya uang 10ribuan dari dalam dompetnya. 'Aihh... Uang terakhirku, sebenernya mau buat beli bokser gambar Spongebob yang kemarin aku liat di mall.. T^T Nggak papa deh pakai uangku dulu. Daripada nggak pada sarapan...' batin Key sambil keluar kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan mencegat tukang sayur.

"Sayuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr... Sayuuuuuuuuurr... Segeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr... Fressshh dah pokoknyeee..." teriak abang Leeteuk si tukang sayur. "Ayo dibeli sayurnyaaa... Muraaahhh... Sayuuuuurr.. Baru dipetikkkkkk dari pohonnyeeeeee...!"

Telinga Key yang peka pada hal masak-masak, make up dan fashion mampu mendengar suara bang Leeteuk padahal jarak mereka 5 km. *nghayal lu thor!* Key segera keluar dorm untuk menghampiri abang Leeteuk. "Bang! Sayur!" teriak Key, Leeteuk menoleh dan mendorong gerobak sayurnya ke arah Key.

"Ayo Neng! Murah meriah lhoooooooooo! Segeerrrr... Brrrrrr..." kata Leeteuk sambil berpura-pura menggigil. *gaje ahh lu Teuk xD*

"Apa lo bilang? Neng? Gue cowok kali!" kata Key sewot, nggak terima dibilang Neng.

"Lha situ pakai celemek pink kayak gitu. Masa sih cowok?" kata Leeteuk nggak percaya. Key memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan kata-kata Leeteuk, dia segera menyambar bungkusan ayam.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Kagaaakk bisaaaa!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Key. Orang itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil melambaikan tangan tanda nggak boleh. Rambut pirangnya yang lagi di roll pun bergoyang-goyang indah. *berasa di film india deh =="* "Kaaaaagaaaaakk bisaaaaa... Ntu ayam punya gue !" Mpok Heechul langsung menyambar bungkusan ayam dari tangan Key. *mianhae.. Heechul ku korbanin jadi cewek disini xD silahkan chingudeul bayangin penampilan dia xD* Key nggak terima ayamnya di rebut Mpok Heechul. Mereka tarik-tarikan tuh ayam, rebutan sampai ngacung-ngacungin goloknya abang Leeteuk *terlalu kriminal xD* Key mengeluarkan jurus tatapan mautnya, Mpok Heechul bagai terbius tak bergerak. Key menang telak, kini ayam itu ada di tangannya seutuhnya. Mpok Heechul mengerucutkan bibir ala Hwang Tae Kyung. Abang Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku para pembelinya.

Sementara itu... Di dalam dorm... Onew, Taemin, Jonghyun dan Minho terbangun gara-gara teriakan Key dan Mpok Heechul yang rebutan ayam.

"Apaan sih ribut banget?" Onew mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Masih ngantuk..." kata Minho.

"Salah sendiri bangun," kata Jonghyun sewot. Mereka mulai ribut. *begitulah dalam dorm SHINee.. penghuninya selalu heboh sendiri*

"Hyungs! Key sama Mpok Heechul bertengkar lagi tuh!" Taemin mengintip lewat jendela. *ranjang Taemin paling deket dari jendela*

"Biarin aja deh," kata Onew lalu keluar kamar. Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho mengikuti. Jonghyun langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa di ruang TV sambil memasang headphone dan Ipodnya. Taemin menyerbu PS dan mulai main Winning Eleven, setelah sebelumnya merengek-rengek pada Minho agar mau bermain dengannya lagi. Tapi Minho menolak, entah kenapa kini kemampuan game-nya terkalahkan oleh si maknae ini. Akhirnya dia memilih menyelesaikan buku biografinya. Sementara Onew berjalan ke kebun belakang..

"Kukuruyuuuukkk Kok!" si kokok menyambut kedatangan majikannya. Segera saja Onew mengelus bulu-nya kokok. *emangnya kucing bisa di elus? Anggap saja bisa lah xD* Onew mengambil segenggam beras dari karung yang bertuliskan 'beras khusus Kokok' *masya allah.. ayam aja disediain beras sendiri?*Onew ini sangatlah sayang pada si Kokok, ayam yang menemaninya sejak dia sebelum debut sampai sekarang. *udah tua donk ayamnya ==" anggap aja masih pejantan tangguh xP* Dia bahkan membuatkan kandang khusus kokok yang diberi nama : 'area khusus Kokok' *harus bagus lho ngebayanginnya* Setelah memberi makan ayam gendutnya itu *jangan bayangin Kokok berwarna putih kayak ayam broiller yang endut-endut itu ! Kokok itu ayam kampung yang warna bulu-nya macem-macem n gendutnya tuh maksudnya berotot, soalnya sering buat sabung ayam ngelawan ayamnya Kangin Suju #plakk! Emang KangIn suka ayam? xS * Onew pergi ke teras untuk mengambil koran pagi lalu masuk ke ruang TV.

Balik lagi ke luar dorm..

"Jadi beli kagak sih lu?" sindir Leeteuk, matanya menyiratkan seakan dia nggak rela ayamnya di perlakuin dengan kasar kayak tadi. xD *ayam udah mati juga Teuk, Teuk*

"Jadi bang... Berapa sih harganya?" tanya Key.

"10ribu doank kang," kata abang Leeteuk sambil menata kembali sayur-sayurnya yang berantakan gara-gara buat senjata lempar-lemparan pas tadi Mpok Heechul sama Key rebutan ayam.

"Aje gileeee... Tadi bilangnya murah-meriah. Masa ayamnya mahal banget sih?" protes Key karena ingat uangnya tinggal 10ribu dan bumbu masak sama persediaan sayur di dorm udah habis tak bersisa.

"Yeeeee... Tadi kan gue bilangnya 'Sayuuuurrr.. Muraaaahhh' gue nggak bilang 'Ayaaaamm muraaaahhh..' gitu kan?" Leeteuk mencibir.

"Aighoo~~ ya udah deh gue nggak jadi beli," ayam malang itu di lempar Key ke gerobak.

"Ceilaaahh... Ayam gue udah buat rebutan gitu nggak jadi dibeli?" Leeteuk berkacak pinggang tapi Key nggak menghiraukan, dia asyik memilih-milih sayur yang akan dibeli dan memperhitungkan uang yang dibutuhkan. "Mpok.. Lu jadi beli kagak? Nih si rambut botak sebelah nggak jadi beli," Abang Leeteuk beralih ke Mpok Heechul yang malah asyik numpang ngaca di kaca spion gerobaknya abang Leeteuk. *emang ada gitu gerobak punya spion?* xD

"Ahhh.. Abaaaaanggg... Jangan galak-galak donk bang," Mpok Heechul yang gosipnya naksir abang Leeteuk mulai centil. Dia menoel dagu Leeteuk. *hooeekks xD* Leeteuk mencibir dan mau muntah. "Berapa sih harganya bang?"

"Ya elaaahhh.. Mpokk... Tadi kan si abang dah bilang," sindir Key sambil menaruh tangannya di dahinya, tanda 'Capek Deh' *ngejek gitu maksudnya*

"Aye kan sibuk benerin nih roll yang rusak. Aye kudu tampil memukau di depan abang Leeteuk =P " Mpok Heechul memeletkan lidah. Leeteuk mau muntah lagi.

"10ribu harganya.. Jadi beli kagak?" Leeteuk mulai naik darah.

"Aighoo~ mahal banget... T,T " kata Mpok Heechul.

'Gilaaaa... Jangan sampai nih dua orang kunyuk yang udah ngobrak-abrik gerobak gue nggak jadi beli. Gue perkedel ntar mereka kalo nggak jadi beli!' batin Leeteuk marah.

"Bang! Ada ayam nggak?" dari seberang jalan berdirilah seorang ibu-ibu modis di samping sebuah rumah mewah. Dialah warga paling kaya di kampung 'Suka ribut sendiri' ini. *nama kampungnya aneh =="* Dia adalahh.. Jeng Eunhyuk.. Seorang janda yang di tinggal oleh suaminya. *plaaakk! Sapa yang mau daftar jadi 'suami' nya xD*

"Adaa.. Adaaa Jeng!" Leeteuk langsung semangat karena pembeli yang satu ini pasti banyak uangnya. *mata duitan ternyata si Leeteuk xD* Akhirnya tuh ayam malang terbeli sama Jeng Eunhyuk. Setelah pada bayar, tuh konferensi antara Key, Mpok Heechul dan Jeng Eunhyuk bubar ke rumah masing-masing. Abang Leeteuk melanjutkan perjuangan menjual sayurnya.

"Hyung!" Key berdiri di depan Onew sambil memegang sebuah spatula hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Ya ampun, ampun, ampun! Jantung gue copot, eh copot, eh copot dah!" latahnya Onew kumat. "Ngapain sih lu? Ganggu gue aja!"

"Emang kamu lagi ngapain Hyung? Serius amat..." Key duduk di samping Onew setelah merapikan celemek pink yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Aissshh! Lihat sendiri kan. Aku lagi baca koran tau! Masa nyari lowongan kerja?" Onew sewot. "Tapi nggak papa deh, kalau ada lowongan kerja. Stress gue bulan ini pemasukan dikit banget. Huft.." curhat Onew sambil menghela nafas dengan lesu.

"Ohh gitu ya..." kata Key prihatin. "Hyung pasti capek kan? Mau ku pijetin?"

Onew memicingkan mata. Mencurigai Key yang bersikap baik. 'Pasti nih anak ada maunya, biasanya ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas juntrungannya kayak kereta api nggak ada rem-nya' batin Onew. Key nggak tahan diselidik seperti itu, akhirnya Key mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Errr... Ehemm.. Gini hyung," kata Key. "Duit belanja habis nih, tadi aku belum sempet beli lauk. Tadi sebenernya mau beli ayam. Aku sampai rebutan tuh ayam sama Mpok Heechul. Tapi pas ku tanya harga tuh ayam, Abang Leeteuk bilang 10ribu. Lha uang belanja tinggal 10ribu doank. Padahal bumbu masak juga udah habis. Jadi aku relain tuh ayam dibeli sama Mpok Heechul. Nggak taunya Mpok Heechul duitnya juga kurang, akhirnya tuh ayam dibeli sama Jeng Eunhyuk," cerita Key panjang lebar.

"Terus maksudnya apa?" tanya Onew.

Grrr... Key menggeram. 'Gila nih leader, lemot banget sih otaknya. Nggak percaya deh gue kalau dia pernah rangking 2 waktu kelas 3 SMA' batin Key. Tapi Key memasang tampang super manisnya.

"Hyung mau kan nambahin duit buat beli lauk?"

'Tuh kan! Ada maunya nih bocah!' batin Onew. "Kan tadi gue udah bilang.. Job sepi, gue juga nggak punya duit. Mian ya?" kata Onew dengan wajah dramatis dan miris.

Key memutar bola matanya. "Huh! Dasar leader pelit! Ntar siang pokoknya nggak boleh protes kalo makannya cuma nasi sama terasi," bentak Key pada Onew. *Haha... nggak elit banget sih xD* Dia meninggalkan Onew yang masih duduk tercenung.

'Yaahhh... Kok cuma terasi sih? Gue nggak doyann...' kata Onew dalam hati.

"Hyaaaa...! Key a~! Jeongmal mianhae, kali ini aku beneran nggak ada duit. Tapi please... Jangan masakin nasi sama terasi doank dong," rengek Onew.

"Ah! Bodo amat! Aku mau minta ke Jonghyun aja! Makanya belajar prihatin hyung, nggak punya duit juga pengennya makan ayam mulu!" Key mulai ngomel-ngomel. "Emangnya ayam bisa muncul dari septitank?" lanjutnya dengan ngaco.

Key menghampiri Jonghyun yang lagi asyik tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil dengerin lagu dari Ipod-nya. "Woy! Jjong!" teriak Key keras-keras. Spatulanya teracung ke wajah Jonghyun. Tapi Jonghyun tetap menutup mata dan nggak bergeming. Key makin sebal melihat tingkah Jonghyun.

"WOYY BRO! AKU MINTA DUIT BUAT BELANJAAAAA!" teriak Key dengan ganas. Kakinya menendang bokong Jonghyun, seketika itu juga Jonghyun terguling ke bawah. Buku biografi yang dibaca Minho terjatuh dari tangannya. Taemin menjatuhkan joystick playstation karena kaget dengan teriakan Key. Minho dan Taemin menoleh ke arah Key.

"Hah? Apaan?" Jonghyun mendangak dan menatap Key yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Hujan duit?" Jonghyun menampakkan wajah se-innocent mungkin.

"Hujan duit mata lu katarak!" teriak Key sambil marah-marah. Key pergi menjauhi Jonghyun dengan wajah sebal dan mengumpat-umpat. Jonghyun menghela nafas lega.

"Fiuuuhh... akhirnya gue nggak usah ngeluarin duit buat iuran belanja. Kayaknya bakat akting gue lumayan nih. Hahaha," Jonghyun kembail berleha-leha di singgasananya.

"Ehmmm.. Mian hyung, kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku ini nggak punya duit. Minggu kemarin uangku udah buat bayar SPP sekolah..." kata Taemin jujur ketika Key ada di hadapannya. Key jadi nggak enak hati buat memalak si maknae ini.

Key menghampiri Minho yang melanjutkan bacaannya. Seakan udah tau yang bakal diomongkan oleh Key, Minho langsung bicara bak kritikus. "Hyung, kau tau sendiri kan? Harga BBM naik, mobilku juga butuh bensin. Duitku habis buat beli bensin. Lagipula kasihan sekali sih kau hyung, harus meminta-minta kayak gini. Apa kata dunia hah? Kapan negara kita bisa maju kalau orang yang minta-minta terus bertambah?" Minho malah menceramahi Key habis-habisan. "Sadarlah hyung! Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang kesusahan. Apa kau nggak malu ikutan minta-minta? Sama adikmu sendiri pula—"

"Stop it!" teriakan Key memotong perkataan Minho. "Ku congkel mata kodokmu pakai ini baru tau rasa kalau kau kehilangan kharisma-mu!" Key mengacungkan spatulanya ke arah Minho dan berbalik pergi dengan perasaan sangat marah. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ngambek. " Awas saja mereka! Nanti siang kumasakin sambel terasi doank! Atau ku gorengin cicak sekalian, tongseng tikus juga kayaknya keren! Lihat saja!" Key masih bersungut-sungut.

Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin ketawa-ketawa denger omelan Key. Lalu mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Key lantas memeras otaknya. *jangan lupa dijemur ya? #plaaakk, digampar lockets* Dia memandang sekeliling dapur. Yang ada di dapur hanyalah seikat singkong di pojokan. Dia membuka keranjang belanjanya tadi. Dia mengeluarkan beras yang tadi dibelinya. Dengan uang 10ribu, dia hanya mampu membeli sekilo beras, beberapa bumbu masak, 1 buah lobak, 1 buah wortel dan cabai. 'Gila! Mau masak apa coba? Dasar orang-orang kurang ajar! Dimintain duit sedikit aja pelitnya minta ampun. Padahal gue masak juga buat mereka!' gerutu Key.

Key pergi ke kebun belakang untuk memetik daun singkong, dia memutuskan untuk melodeh daun singkong dicampur wortel dan lobak. *enak nggak sih? Eh emang ada gitu lodeh dikasih wortel+lobak+daun singkong? O.o?*

Ketika melewati kandang Kokok.. Sebuah lampu neon menyala terang di dalam otak Key... Triiingg !

Di ruang TV... Onew masih asyik baca koran sambil nonton Music Bank.. Tiba-tibaaaa...

"Koooookkkkkk! Petok petok petok petok!" terdengar lengkingan ayam dari luar dorm. Onew kaget. 'suara siapa itu? Kokok? Ahh.. bukan bukan bukan... paling ayamnya si Kangin. Ayamnya Kangin kan emang cerewet kayak yang punya'

1 jam kemudian...

Sniff.. Sniff.. Sniff.. bau sedap tercium sampai ke ruang TV. Key memanggil member lain sambil membawa sebuah piring yang ditutupi tudung stainless steel. Key meletakkan piring itu di meja sementara member lain mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing sambil ngiler karena nyium bau sedapnya masakan Key. Jonghyun dengan mupeng hendak membuka tudung tangannya di tepis sama Key.

"Jangan dibuka dulu!" kata Key. Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Kau nggak beneran masakin kami cicak goreng kan?" tanya Minho penuh khawatir.

"Itu nggak cuma sambel terasi kan? Baunya daging kok. Iya nih pasti daging!" kata Onew yakin. Key melempar pandangan mautnya. Semua member terdiam. Kemudian Key membuka tudung saji itu. Bau sedap semakin tercium. Sebuah ayam bakar madu besar muncul dari balik tudung saji.

"Waaaaa... Kau baik sekali hyuuungg!" teriak Taemin semangat lalu mulai menyedok nasi banyak-banyak.

"AYAAAAMMM! Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.. !" Onew mencomot paha ayam itu lalu melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Enak.. enak.. enak Key! Kau memang koki yang baik!" kata Jonghyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Key dengan bangga. Minho makan tanpa berkomentar. Key juga mulai menyendok nasi dan makan bersama member lain.

"Haiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkk," Onew dan Taemin bersendawa keras sekali. Mereka menepuk perut mereka dengan puas lalu mencuci tangan di wastafel. Jonghyun masih menjilati jari-jari tangannya. Minho memandangi piring bekas ayam bakar tadi. *masih pengen ya? xD* Minho berpikir tentang ayam itu.

Taemin balik ke meja makan dan meneguk air putihnya. Key juga sedang meneguk air putihnya. "Key? Kau dapat uang darimana kok bisa beli ayam? Kau nyuri ya?" selidik Minho.

"Uhuk! Uhuk !" mendadak Key tersedak.

"Minum hyung.. minum...!" Taemin menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Bodoh! Dia kesedak air, masa suruh minum lagi sih!" gertak Jonghyun ke Taemin. Taemin mengkeret gara-gara di gertak Jonghyun. "Tarik nafas Key.. Tarik nafas.."

Setelah tenang.. Minho bertanya lagi.. "Kau nyuri ayamnya siapa?" Key memandang ke kebun belakang dengan takut-takut.

"I-itu-sebenarnya," Key berkata terputus-putus. "Sebenarnya itu si Kokok."

"A-P-A?" Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin bebarengan teriak histeris.

"KEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !" Suara Onew menggelegar kayak bledek. Onew masuk ke ruang makan dengan nafas memburu. "Dimana Kokok hah? Kenapa nggak ada di kandang ? Kenapa di sebelah kandang ada bulu-bulunya Kokok hah? Jelaskaaaaaaannnn!" Onew masuk sambil membawa-bawa golok.

"Ampun Hyungg! AMPUN !" teriak Key lalu lari ngibrit ke taman. Onew dan Key kejar-kejaran di taman. Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin menelan ludah.. Mereka telah memakan hewan kesayangan sang leader... Poor Kokok... xP

_Part Key : End_

Tunggu Part Minho selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Minho :

*Balada Bangun Pagi*

Jonghyun dan Onew sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka sedang menunggu masakan si juru masak Key. Tapi Minho belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Dia adalah member yang paling betah tidur dan paling susah dibangunin. Jonghyun juga udah males ngebangunin Minho gara-gara kalau dibangunin nggak bangun-bangun. Biasanya Taemin yang bangunin Minho *ingat di FF-ku sebelumnya "My putih a.b.u.a.b.u silver anniversary party" , Taemin berhasil membangunkan Minho dengan berteriak di telinga Minho pakai toa dengan suara 5 oktaf dan di "monster abu" , Taemin menarik paksa tangan Minho sampai Minho kejedot pinggir kasur lalu terbangun* , tapi hari ini Taemin belum bangun. Jonghyun tetap membiarkan Taemin tidur soalnya kemarin Taemin dapat jam tambahan dan pulang malam. Jadi Taemin masih capek.

Ketika Taemin sudah bangun dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Key bertanya "Taem, mana Minho? Kau nggak membangunkannya?"

Kemudian Taemin kembali ke kamar dan berteriak-teriak dengan toa-nya tapi Minho belum juga bangun, akhirnya Taemin turun menghampiri hyungdeulnya. Dia minta bantuan hyungdeulnya. Onew, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin naik ke lantai atas lagi dan mencoba membangunkan Minho...

*Apakah yang akan dilakukan ke empat namja itu untuk membangunkan Minho? Apa Minho tetap keblug di kasurnya atau akan segera bangun? Tunggu di Part selanjutnya yaaa? #deepbow*

PS: Ahahahaha... Part-nya Key kok jadinya panjang banget yaaa xD

Ohh yaa... Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kaki kalian xD wkwkwkwk.. *deepbow from readers*

* * *

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
